


Delays

by CringeLikeACurse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, minor language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeLikeACurse/pseuds/CringeLikeACurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora was supposed to be driving, Riku was supposed to cool, but sometimes you hit a bump in the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delays

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously, seriously old drabble that popped up from my many many adventures in cars. Unbeta'd.

Title: Delays  
Author: Lina09  
Genre: AU Drama/Humor  
Rating: G/PG--Minor language warning for Riku's mouth.  
Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings: No parings (But if you squint hard enough and tilt your head...)

 

Riku stared out at the broad flat plane of land, his white hair-excuse me, silver- hair whipping around in the moderate wind. There was nothing interesting as far as his eyes could see. Shading his eyes from the sun he glared at the the wiggling red butt half sticking out of the car. 

Of course _Sora_ wasn't affected by the heat.  
Of course the car had to break down.  
Of course the car had to break down in the middle of bo-fuck-nowhere.

And now he had no life saving A/C. Pale fingers picked angrily at the sweat soaked wife beater. Too hot for a shirt, but more skin to burn without the shirt. Feeeh. He was melting, he was sure of it. And the wind was only mocking him, the wind itself was so hot and moist it felt like rolling in hot mud. Eugh.

"Hurry up Sora!"

 _*Klunk!*_ "Stop complaining Riku! We'll be on the road again in a little bit." came the slightly muffled reply from half under, half in the car. In fact, Riku wasn't even all that sure just where Sora was anymore. Besides in the car. Nor was he able to quite remember exactly was was wrong with said car, just that it was now not working anymore. Which returned to the fact that now he had no A/C.

Hunching over in the slight shade of a signpost, Riku continued to glare and mutter curses at the car, murderous thoughts in his head.

One half life-time and one "Huzzah!" later, Sora bounced out of the car. Wiping his hands on a rag -grease smeared over one cheek and his spikes somehow even worse for the wear - he pronounced the car fit for travel. More like, "I think it'll get us to the next place but it also might now blow up on us too!" Not that Riku cared anymore, he just wanted out of here. 

"Good enough." he grunted, slipping back into the car. The seats were uncomfortably hot and sweaty, the vinyl burning and sticking to him. Trust him to never take Sora's advise again on clothes, a wife beater and shorts. 

Riku sighed blissfully when waves of cold air began blasting from the vents. Glancing out the window as Sora turned the car away from the shoulder, Riku saw a sign and smirked.

Welcome to Andalusia, Alabama! had been written over with; Hell.


End file.
